Large sized displays used at public functions such as football matches are made up of a number of part images displayed on tiles. Each individual image is displayed assuming that the tiles have a very specific geographic relationship with each other. This geographic relationship must be known and accurate so that the part images start and stop at the correct positions while allowing for spaces between the tiles. The problem of the alignment of the tiles in a tiled display is well known in the art. Alignment of the tiles is important to avoid introducing visual artefacts in the images displayed by the tiled display. Not only must tiles be parallel but the space between them, the seam, must have the same width throughout the tiled display.
The width of the seam may vary in function of the position on the tiled display because of e.g. tolerances in the dimensions of the profiles or beams that are assembled to form a support structure for the tiles of the tiled display.
Tiles can e.g. be fastened to the support structure by means of bolts and nuts. Tolerances on the position of the holes through which the bolts have to engage can also contribute to the variation of the seams.
It is possible, that the beams of the support structure may not be perfectly aligned which will have an impact on the alignment of the tiles. This will also contribute to variation of the width of the seam along a side of the same tile. While several solutions exist to align the tiles of a tiled display, they either require complex mechanical connections between tiles as in U.S. Pat. No. 8,384,616 B2 or are time consuming to install and adjust.